fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DMSwordsmaster/Let's Play Painkiller! (Chapter 1)
Beginning and Cemetery (C1L1- The Cemetery) Yes, Painkiller is an old-style FPS created in 2004 by Dreamcatcher Studios and People Can Fly. It's absolutely fun as hell as you charge through Cemeteries, factories, and military bases in Purgatory as you try to hunt down the 4 Generals of Lucifer! It has a metric ton of enemies, a huge amount of levels, and some of the biggest bosses in FPS gaming to date. So, without further ado, Lets Play Painkiller!! So we start off with the intro cutscene. Daniel Garner is taking his wife Catherine for a romantic dinner. Sadly, its in a rainstorm, and she's not happy. Daniel reassures her, and looks at her... For the last time. As he's looking at her, a pick-up truck plows the car head on, killing them both. Then we see a flashy title intro. Cut into some cathedral, we find Daniel is in Purgatory and has been there for quite some time. An angel called "Samael" shows up to offer him a deal. He needs to kill the 4 generals of Lucifer. Apparently, God has noticed his survival skills in Purgatory, and thinks he's the man for the job. Daniel complains on how he hasn't made it to Heaven, and demands to know why he's still here. Samael simply replies that its not his decision, and that God doesn't need to explain his reasonings. Pretty strong argument, I must say. He also states that he is not here to argue. He is here to get a decision- Go fight the generals of Hell, or stay in Purgatory for a very very long time. Daniel reluctantly agrees, and Samael gives him... a weird potion. Its never explained, folks, so don't worry about it. We then cut to a menu, where we can go to our first level!! Do note I am playing on Insomnia mode, which is pretty much the Second difficulty. However, I'll still give notes on the two secret levels, the Prison and the Forest. Cemetery Tarot Card Goal- finish the level. Enemies- Zombie Warrior, Banshee, Zombie Warlord, Giant Zombie (Mini-Boss) Difficulty- 1/5. This is our introductory stage that gets us used to the mechanics of Painkiller. Here, we find some of my most favorite ambience in the game. But enough of that, we start with a weird looking weapon! The Painkiller! Primary Fire- Spins the blades in front of it, turning anything that walks into it into a pile of gore. The only Melee weapon you'll get, and it pretty much outclasses everything else. However, this has a very low range, so be cautious when using it. Secondary Fire- launches the blade into enemies and stabs them, doing a good amount of damage. This is its ranged attack, and you'll be using this a lot more frequently then the primary fire. It also has the added benefit of juggling dead corpses. Although this sounds hilarious but unecessary, you can get bonus gold for doing this repeatedly. The gold dropped from corpses when Air-juggling gives about 5 pieces of gold for one piece. So do it if you need money. Also, if you miss with the warhead, it'll sink into a wall. Move the cursor somewhere around it and a laser beam connects the warhead with your gauntlet, damaging enemies that walk into it. Click the secondary fire button again to call it back. Tertiary Fire- Hold the Primary fire button and then click the secondary fire. The blade, while spinning, flies out forward, shredding everything it hits. Although this sounds cool, the warhead has a smaller hitbox then you would think, and it moves very slowly. However, it pretty much insta-kills all non-boss monsters, save for a few. However, you'll soon forget about this in favor of the Secondary Fire, as it's almost as damaging, but much faster. FINALLY, we get into the level. Go left around the wall for... ANOTHER weapon. Shotgun! Primary fire- Do I need to explain? Use it up close to tear enemies up. Also, if they're damaged a bit, they'll explode into gibs. Lovely. Secondary Fire- Freezer. Oh boy, this thing freezes enemies solid. But you don't get much ammo for it on this level. But when enemies are frozen, a single shot from any weapon gibs them instantly. Great for certain annoying enemies. But this does NOT work on bosses or mini-bosses. No tertiary fire, so lets get into the level already! Approach the graves... for enemies to leap out of them! Zombie Warrior These enemies are bog standard melee enemies. Their swords, although long-ranged, do low damage. Just shoot them with the shotgun and be done with them. All enemies in this game drop souls- There are two types. Green souls are common and recover 1 HP. Although that sounds minimal, the amount of enemies you'll encounter make up for it. Red souls are from powerful enemies and Mini-bosses, and recover 6 HP. All souls recovers health even if you're over 100. So it can be used to boost your HP quite a bit. Yellow balls of light are hidden through the level, and recover 25 HP... Only if you need it, though. Past 100 HP and it won't work. The last kind is the Green/Red ball of light. This gives you a whooping 100 extra HP if you're not over 150 HP. However, these tend to be in secret areas, so you gotta hunt them down. Also, collect 66 souls for a surprise! Be sure you watch your Shotgun ammo counter, and use the Painkiller if necessary. Its highly effective, I assure you. And it has infinite ammo. Use it away! The shotgun, however, DOES have ammo. There are plenty of boxes for it around the level, though. After you clear out the Zombie Warriors, head over to the glowing red pentagram on the floor. If you're lost, check the compass at the top of the screen. It should be pointing somewhere while glowing red. Use it to find the checkpoint if you're that fucking lost and touch it. It autosaves your progress and fully heals you. Nice! Head up to the weird building, and more Zombie Warriors spawn in front of it. Kill all of them, and notice the glowing golden thing on the building. This is a secret area, and that golden thing is a Holy Item. Secret areas are scattered in all of the levels, except for a few, and usually require some form of outer thinking to reach. Notice the lampost next to it that is not on- Align it with the building and shoot it with whatever weapon you choose. It'll fall over on the building and stick, and you can use it to get on the building. It is here that I discuss another mechanic- Quick Jumping! You'll be using this a lot during the game, and it never ceases to work wonders. Press the jump button while running, and hit it every time you land. You'll dash across the level, outrunning enemies like mad! It also makes getting some secrets a lot easier, as the acceleration given increases distance sharply. If you're on a small platform and you need to quick-jump to somewhere far away, you'll need to do a Standing Quick Jump. Jump back and forth on two spots until you get the necessary acceleration to get across, then jump across the gap and you should make it. If you need more help, look up a video walkthrough or something, its hard to explain in text. Anyways, shoot the pole, make it stick to the building, Quick jump up the pole and snatch the holy item. I won't be covering secrets in the game. If you're that desperate, I'll post links to a walkthrough to get secrets in levels. Some levels do not have secrets, and when I cover those levels, I won't post links. SO ANYWAYS, after that, go inside and grab the body armor... And a Zombie Warrior spawns behind you. Take him out and go outside. A whole fucking legion of them appear, but they're weak as hell so you should be fine. If you're inclined, go around the back of the building and destroy the coffins for gold. After you've murdered all of them, head back towards the beginning of the level for your next checkpoint. Hit it, and we have a new enemy! Banshee This thing cannot damage you whatsoever. Its only attack is a blinding swipe that slows you down. Yeah, not much of a threat,,, alone. With other enemies, this can prove to be a nuisance. However, they are incredibly slow, so its easy to avoid them. Kill the banshee, and a checkpoint opens up near you. Head through the now-opened gate and hit the checkpoint. You are apparently inside of a courtyard with a giant cathedral nearby. There's a dozen Zombie Warriors nearby, so take them down. Head around the back of the cathedral for coffins full of gold and a Yellow Ball. After you've murdered all of the enemies, a checkpoint opens up near the back of the courtyard. Head through it. Inside is a small building with an explosive barrel inside. Normally, this barrel is used to get a secret, but if you're like me and don't care about secrets, blow it up and make the building crumble. Soon, some Zombie Warriors spawn. Take them all down, and the gate opens back up. Head through it and go to the next checkpoint. In this one, we have a small building that doesn't seem to have anything. Soon, a banshee spawns. Kill it, and then you realize you seem to be trapped... But then, the gate opens back up, and we have a new enemy type! Zombie Warlord These bruisers carry Firebrands and shields. The shields are pretty small, so its easy to shoot around them. They have a few attacks. One is slicing you with the firebrand, which does decent damage, and the other is smacking you with the shield. It does low damage, but it messes your vision up, so they can follow up with another slice. They have the added attack of making nearby Zombie Warriors berserk by slicing their heads off. In this level, the Zombie Warrior's berserk attack is spinning around like a ballerina. Hilarious. Take the Zombie Warlords down and the checkpoint opens up nearby. Head through it. In this one, you're in a large section of graves, divided by walls. There's 3 rooms in this area. The first one has Zombie Warlords, the second has some Warriors, and the last one has a few banshees. Annihilate all of them. In the third room is a small building with a Mega Ammo Box in it. Ammo Boxes give ammo for all weapons. They come in two sizes, normal and Mega. The Mega Ammo Box gives you a few Freeze Shots, but don't even worry about using them unless you want some comic relief. After you've killed all of the enemies, head back. Another gate has opened up. Run in and hit the checkpoint. Zombie Warlords spawn out of a building in front of you, and some more are shambling towards you nearby. A few Zombie Warriors soon spawn to back them up. Murder all of them, and the small building near the big one opens up. Go inside to find GOLDEN ARMOR!! Golden Armor gives you 200 points of armor. GRAB IT. Oh, I forgot about armor... Armor comes in 3 varieties. Bronze armor is common, and gives you 100 points of Armor. Silver armor gives you 150 points and is rare. Golden Armor gives you 200 points, and is usually found in secret areas. Anyways, the next checkpoint opens up. But before you do, head into the building the Zombie Warlords spawned from and grab the Mega Ammo Box. Now head towards the checkpoint. Go inside and get ready, because we're gonna assault the Cathedral. And they're ready for us. Zombie Warlords and Zombie Warriors spawn everywhere, and to make things worse, explosive barrels are being thrown out of the Cathedral. Use them to your advantage, leading the enemies towards them and blowing them up. After you murder all of them, the door to the Cathedral opens up! Head inside for your last checkpoint. The final area features Zombie Warlords, Banshees, and a mini boss known as the Giant Zombie. Giant Zombie This thing is weak. It can launch a fireball at you, or stomp towards you to pound you with its fists. Yeah, pretty weak. Focus your fire on the zombie, circle strafing around it to avoid the fireballs. It should go down in seconds, and it drops a fancy red soul. Grab it if you are so inclined, and murder the rest of the enemies. The exit portal soon opens up! Head inside of it and the level is complete! Tarot Card- Endurance (Golden card) Endurance is useless. Use it only if you know you're going to take damage. And even so, there are sooo many better cards later in the game. Save your gold. Alright, with that level done, lets explain the Tarot Cards... Tarot cards come in two varieties- Golden and Silver. They're the only reason you need gold, and after you get all of the cards and sort them for your play style, you'll have no more need for gold. So yay! Golden cards are used in the level to boost power, slow down time, etc. They can only be used once, unless you have a certain card that increases the amount of uses. Use tarot cards with the E button. Silver cards are much harder to get then golden ones. These are passive effects, giving you bonuses throught the level, such as increased health, having souls come to you, etc. They usually cost a lot and are hard to get, but they're worth getting! And now since we're done with the level, I'll post a video walkthrough for both the level and the secrets. Level Walkthrough Secret Walkthrough Yeah, long post is long. A whore house? (C1L2- The Atrium Complex) Yeah, that's what I got when I looked up what an Atrium Complex was... But this isn't that. This is some religious place or something, idk. Anyways... Tarot Card objective- Destroy ALL objects in this level. (That means anything breakable, usually having gold in it.) Enemies- Evil Monk, Devil Monk, Psychonun. Difficulty- 2/5 (Tarot card condition SUCKS) So yeah, we start off in some small hallway. As we go down some corridors, doors close behind us. Soon, we meet a new enemy! Evil Monk This guy simply walks towards you to smack you with his big axe. Shoot and get him out of the way. After you kill the Evil Monk and his buddy that spawns behind you, head towards the door that is cracked opened, shooting the Evil Monk in an alcove to your right. Go through the door and take out the Evil Monks that spawn there below you. A few more spawn upstairs after that, followed by a few more back downstairs. Kill all of them, then leap across the gap to the other side. Go in the room and you find Mega Ammo Boxes and a giant chest! Start firing away on it until it finally breaks and reveals the STAKE GUN!! Stake Gun This thing is the closest thing to a Sniper Rifle that you'll get in the game, and boy is it satisfying to kill with it. Primary Fire- Shoots a stake forward. Impales enemies to walls, and if you shoot an enemy far away, it sets on fire and gibs them. Do note that it travels in an arc, so you have to adjust accordingly. And this is where I discuss Stake Juggling! Stake a body to a wall and unleash with the Painkiller's secondary fire. Its free gold, I tell you. And its soooo easy to do! Great if you need money. Secondary Fire- A grenade launcher. WUT. Yeah, a Stake Gun with a grenade launcher. The weapons in this game are weird sometimes, I swear. This thing lobs grenades out a short distance. Great for crowds. DO NOTE that pressing the right Shift key automatically launches a grenade, even if you're using another weapon. VERY handy. Hop back down in the gap and go in the new door that opens up when all of the enemies are dead. Hit the checkpoint. Here, you're in a large, rectangular room and Evil Monks spawn in all 4 corners. Its like a game in 4 corners except that the seeker always wins. (You) Kill all of the monks that spawn, and then the monk that charges out of an open door. Kill him and hit the next checkpoint. Now we're in a courtyard with a lot of explosive barrels. If you're nervous about them, shoot them from a distance. Then hop down the stairs and get ready for a gauntlet. You might hear an axe flying towards you. Yeah, sometimes Evil Monks throw their axes at you. Its easy to dodge, and they die afterwards because they lost their only weapon. Fucking idiots. Kill all of the Evil Monks that spawn and then go into some of the rooms before hitting the checkpoint for some goodies. Then hit the checkpoint. Another section and the courtyard and- What the hell is that noise?! New enemy!! Psychonun These crazy bitches fly at you and try to thwock you with their scythes. They're a bit on the frail side, though, so blow them away. Murder all of the enemies in the courtyard. There's a lot of them that love to spawn, so be careful. Try to stay on the move- Focus on a big group of Evil Monks and a Psychonun is all too happy to flank you and slice you. After you finally finish them off, climb the stairs and run all the way around, then quick-jump to grab the armor floating just out of your reach. Then go out of the door below to the next checkpoint. Another large courtyard. Hey, what's that blue smoke? Another new enemy? Oh boy! Devil Monk These guys are NASTY. If you're hit by them, you slow down. A lot. And if you walk over their dead bodies and bump into their staves, you'll get hit and slow down. These guys are BASTARDS. Avoid them at all costs. Combined with fast enemies like the Psychonun, these guys can prove to be lethal. Take out the enemies that spawn all over the courtyard. If you're in danger of dying, grab the yellow ball on the fountain thing. Then go upstairs and hit the next checkpoint. We're almost done! No mini-boss, this time. There's a giant statue that makes some weird holy noise sometimes. But no time to worry abotu that- A gauntlet of enemies spawn in a last-ditch effort to take you down! You may be nearing 66 souls in this level. If you are... Its time for... DEMOM MORPH!! This is your berserk card in the game. You run around in monochrome vision, annihilating everything just by clicking on them. Enemies can't hurt you, and you're invincible! Enemies are outlined in red for your convenience. After a bit, it goes away, so make it count! Annihilate all of the enemies, which are mainly Devil Monks and Psychonuns, and the statue crumbles, revealing the exit! Good work. Now you see that this game gets nasty sometimes. Ooooh boy, if you hate puzzle bosses, you're gonna despise this next level. Tarot Card- Haste (Golden) The world moves 2x slower. This card is VERY useful. If you're cornered and need some thinking time, hit E with this baby. Everything slows down to a crawl, allowing you to get a good grasp of the situation. Very good for the beginning levels, and works great on the beginning bosses. But there's something better you can get later... You'll find out later! And that's the second level! It's kind of nasty, as it introduces enemies that have secondary effects, but you should get through it fine. And if you missed the Stake Gun, no need to fret- they give it to you immediately in the next level... Level Walkthrough Secrets Walkthrough Puzzle bosses FTL. (C1L3- The Catacombs) Welcome to the Catacombs! I hate this place. Its crowded, confusing, has some damned horrible enemies, and the mini-boss at the end is a fucking nightmare if you don't know what to do. Catacombs Tarot Card Goal- Kill all the enemies. Enemies- Zombie Warrior Elite, Zombie Warlord Necromancer, Vamp, Proto-Vamp (Damned horrible mini boss) Difficulty- 3/5. The Vamps are horrible, and you'll soon find out why. The enhanced Zombie army isn't fun either. You spawn outside. Shoot the explosives behind the rock-face to get in. Soon, you may notice an enemy- Meet the Zombie Warrior Elite! (Calling them Zombie Elite so it is less redundant for me) This version wears red armor, has some more health, and uses a Mace that deals higher damage then their swords. Murder the ones in front, along with the ones that spawn behind you and go inside. Guess what? Another enhanced enemy! Zombie Warlord Necromancer (I'll be referring to them as simple Zombie Necromancer for less redundant names). This guy behaves the same as the regular Zombie Warlord, but they have more health, look like weird ogre things, and have the ability to revive Zombie Warriors if you did not take their souls. Drop em fast. After you murder all of the Zombie Elites and the Zombie Necromancers, then head to the gate-thing. It falls down, and another new enemy! Vamp The versions you're looking at now simply rush you to take you out in a kamikaze attack. Later versions are horrible. No, these guys aren't sparking fairies or dudes that wear cloaks while cackling. They're fucking worse. MUCH fucking worse. Blow up the Vamps, and then head to the bridge to see another version of the Vamps. These guys throw shurikens at you from a distance, but they don't have a certain damned horrible ability. You'll see that later. Trust me. Murder all of the Vamps on the rocks, then head across the bridge, killing the one at the end. Here, you have a choice- left or right. Right takes you to a dead end with a few Zombie Elites. AKA do it if you want the Tarot Card. If you're not interested in it, go left and hit the checkpoint. Some more Zombie Elites leap out of the ground to ambush you. Annihilate them. A Vamp will soon join them from a hallway blocked by an explosive box. Shoot him with the stake... For him to become a fucking MONSTER. These guys are HORRID. They take a metric-shit ton of damage to kill, and they HURT. Freeze and shatter the Vamp, and go inside the shaft. Another Vamp tries to jump you, so don't even bother with fighting his annoying second form and freeze-shatter the fucker. I bet you're wondering- What's the point of this shaft the Vamps came out of? Well, there's an explosive box. If you want a certain secret, you'll need it. But since I don't bother with secrets, hit the checkpoint from another hallway nearby. Once you head in, a few more KamiVamps rush you. Blast them back to hell and move on. Another split hallway, but these ones meet at the end, so there's no point to either of them. Go through. Some Zombie Necromancers try to sneak attack you in the left hallway, however, so the point might be to get the Tarot Card. Blast the Zombie Necros and move on. The hallways (Surprisingly) meet up back in an open area with a cave at the end. More Zombie Necros rush you. Stake em. I hope you aren't tired yet. This is only a third of the way through the level, and things just get worse from here on. Don't worry, not all of the levels are like this. Some are very long, but they're at least interesting. I despise this level because it's boring, long, and tedious. Other levels are a bit more interesting, with cool enemies or environments. Anyways, head forwards and hit the checkpoint. Blow up the boxes at the end so you can get through. Somewhere inside, more Zombie Elites spawn and charge. Kill em. They are followed by some Zombie Necros, you know what to do there. So yeah, go on and around the stairs and more Zombie Elites/Necros spawn with KamiVamps backing them up. Use the KamiVamps to your advantage, blowing up the Zombie Elites as they run by them. Hell, who's bright idea was it to make the fucking Vamps have explosive barrells?? They're more dangerous without them! ...On second thought, give ALL Vamps explosive barrells. Even the Proto Vamp. DO IT. Ahem, rant over, murder all of the enemies and go down the hallway for more Zomie Elites/Necros to spawn. Do I need to explain what to do here? So yeah, hit the checkpoint like usual. And then we come to... nothing. A bit of a breather. I guess you could call this the half-way point. Anyways, take a break, get something to eat, call your local demon friend and chat, yadda yadda yadda. But wait- There's a mini-secret for you to find. Go down the small corridor to a small red room with armor. :D Go inside for Zombie Elites to spawn all around you. D: Yeah yeah, murder them all with your Painkiller and grab the armor. Go out and head back around and hit the checkpoint. Nothing really happens here, and the door soon opens to reveal another checkpoint. (Wut) Hell, if the rest of the level was just moving around hitting checkpoints, I wouldn't fucking mind. Hit the checkpoint and get ready for bullshit. KamiVamps spawn above, followed by some regular Vamps going up a ramp from below. Some Zombie Elites start spawning, too. Head downstairs to make eliminating all of the enemies faster. You need to do this for the Tarot Card. Try not to get lost, its a big cavern down there. Might be Creepers down there. After you make sure to murder all of the enemies inside, go back up and head down the hallway to the right. This part is horrible- Some Vamps are camping somewhere far away throwing shurikens at you. You're also in a giant room. Murder all of the snipers and hit the checkpoint. Go inside and make your way down the hallway. You soon come to a giant, fiery pit with a mini-altar at the end. A giant fucking vamp soon spawns. MINI-BOSS TIME!! The Proto Vamp is immune to your weapons. To kill him, go to the altar, jump in, shoot out the boards covering the skylight on the ceiling, and stand at the very tip and wait for the big guy to waddle over to you. As soon as he gets very close to you, leap off to the right and hit the platform on the wall. If you did it right, he'll gib immediately and the exit portal opens. If not, do it again a few times. He'll die eventually. Oh, if he hits you while you're on the altar, kiss your ass goodbye. You WILL fall in the fire pit and die instantly. This mini-boss is bullshit because its a puzzle boss. AND WHO WOULD THINK TO SHOOT OUT THE SKYLIGHT, WAIT AT THE END OF THE ALTAR LIKE A LAMB FIT FOR SACRIFICE, AND LEAP OFF TO THE PLATFORM TO THE RIGHT AS SOON AS HE GOT CLOSE ENOUGH TO PUNCH YOU?!? I BET YOU'RE ARGUING THAT THE FACT THEY'RE CALLED VAMPS AND HOW THAT COULD BE EASILY TIED TO VAMPIRES. GUESS WHAT? YOU NEVER REALLY KNOW ANY OF THE REGULAR ENEMIES' OFFICIAL NAMES IN THE GAME! GOOD LUCK FIGURING OUT WHAT THE FUCK IT IS UNLESS YOU FIND A WALKTHROUGH OR SOMETHING! FSDACSDCASC. *Rant over* No, really guys, I honestly love this game, but for God's sake that mini-boss is BULLSHIT. Ahem, anyways, if you're so inclined and his torso is around, grab his measely green soul and leap through the portal. Tarot Card- Soul Keeper. Souls stay longer. Meh, souls usually stay long enough for you to grab them anyways. If you snipe a powerful enemy who will drop a red soul far away and you NEED health, this might be useful, but otherwise pass on it. And thats it! The next episode we will fight the Cathedral! See you then. And yes, I'm bored as hell. Level Walkthrough- Also shows the tarot card condition Secrets Walkthrough GIGANTOOOOR (C1L4- Cathedral) OH WHAT I UPDATED IT? Yeah, I'm bored and there's nothing else to do, so lets update LPPK! This level is essentially a beefed-up Atrium Complex. The enemies are the same, just upgraded. So yeah. Cathedral Tarot Card Goal- Collect 500 gold. (Gold obtained from air-juggling does NOT count. So you gotta hunt down and destroy a bunch of the pots/destroyable objects in order to do it. FUN) Enemies- Evil Monk, Devil Monk, Psychonun, Vamp MAX (Mini-boss) Difficulty- 3/5 So, we start off in a little annex area, with explosive barrels and Evil Monks already attacking! Shotgun em to hell. This version is upgraded, having two axes, meaning it can throw one and still be alive. Joy. Also, their melee is upgraded because of the two axes. The axes are also smaller, meaning they do less damage, but can be swung faster! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY HAPPY HAPPY JOY -shot- So yeah, shotgun the monks in front of you, as well as the monks that try to flank you to your left. It doesn't matter what hallway you go down, they'll all meet up in 1 location. Go down a hallway and wind up in a big room with more monks. You know the drill. They also start to spawn in a little arena-like match. Keep moving and watch out for flying axes, and you'll be fine. Once you take em all down, a door opens up. Head in and hit the checkpoint. You're in another somewhat open area with a lot of pillars.. More monks attack. Take em down, like usual. Then go to the now-open door at the other end and hit the checkpoint. Don't worry, things will pick up soon enough. Head up the ramp-like hallway. Another stake gun is inside... for some reason. Grab it if you want some extra ammo. BUT THEN, SUDDENLY... Pewdiepie: BARRELS! Flaming barrels are hurled down the stairs at you. Run back and blow them up. Some monks will start to run down the ramp after you, so take em all down. Head up the ramp to end up in a large room. Suddenly, enhanced Devil Monks leap down to attack! This version is fucking horrible. Their staves have red smoke instead of green. This smoke slows you down AND damages you constantly!! FUN. Take down the Devil Monks, as well as the Evil Monks that back them up. This area is a bit hectic, but focus on the Devil Monks and save the less-dangerous Evil Monks for last. Once you've taken them all down, head forward and hit the checkpoint. BE SURE YOU HIT IT. Walk around the wall to end up in a GIANT hallway. Bats from pillars fly away, and a circle-like thing appears over your compass. That's a health meter. Guess what? Mini-boss time. Meet Vamp Max. This thing grabs onto pillars and shakes them, dropping bolders. It then uses those bolders as ammo to throw at you. However, it's pathetically easy to take down. Just jump around and shotgun him to death. Watch out for the enhanced Psychonuns that attack. This varient launches a fireball that can disable your weapons. So be careful. Once Vamp Max goes down, take out the rest of the Psychonuns. Some more Evil Monks appear to back them up after a bit. So after you kill all of the enemies, a chekcpoint opens up across the room. Be sure you hit it. We end up in an altar. Some more Evil and Devil Monks spawn, so you know what to do! After they're all dead, head upstairs. We're now on the upper-half of that arena where you fought Vamp Max. Some more Devil Monks rush at you, but some appear across the walkway over that big gap. (Try NOT to fall down here. It's not bad, but it's annoying to get back up. Enemies won't dive down there after you, either.) Take out the ones on your side of the gap, and try and snipe the others with the Stake Gun. You'll want to get good with that- the possibilities of this weapon are endless, and it's just fucking amusing to stake an enemy to the wall. So yeah, take out the Devil Monks, while trying to be careful of the Evil Monks that can attack you from behind if you're not careful. Keep moving forward to reach a turning point. On the right side, there's a bunch of Evil Monks who sit on faraway platforms. Snipe them. Another Evil Monk stands around, chillin'. Blow him away. Some more Devil Monks may be trying to attack you from behind, so be careful. Once the enemies get cleared out, head out. If you're wondering, the left side of the walkway just has a health pick-up. Once you finally clear out the enemies, the checkpoint appears. Hit it, and get ready for an ambush. You're in a large room with a pit in the center, and two smaller pits on either side. Evil Monks start spawning rapidly, and soon get backed up by Psychonuns. Take out the gauntlet. If you need it, there's a Bronze Armor near a window. After you kill a few waves of Evil Monks and Psychonuns, some Devil Monks will spawn. BE SURE you don't get hit by them- If you do, those Psychonuns will tear your ass apart. Once the enemies on the top floor are dead, leap down into the hole in the middle hole. A bunch of Evil Monks will attack you. WOO MORE SHOTGUN BLASTS. Some Devil Monks soon spawn to back them up. Take out all of the enemies, and the checkpoint opens in that small stairway in the center of the room. WE'RE ALMOST DONE. Walk down the hallway to get jumped by a BUNCH of Devil Monks. Clear them out with some grenades, being VERY careful not to get hit by the staves. Some Psychonuns soon spawn to attack you from behind. Clear the bitches out. The exit portal opens up! Dive in. Tarot Card- Time Bonus (Gold) If you like Golden Cards, this thing is for you! It gives you an extra 10 seconds to your Gold Card useage. Lovely! If you don't rely on Gold Cards, however, then don't bother with it. It's still a nice card, though! Level Walkthrough Secret Walkthrough Gigantor Deluxe (C1L5- Enclave) It's boss time!! It's here that you'll see the scope of how these bosses can be... HOLY FUCK. Enclave Tarot Card Goal- Kill Necrogiant (The boss) in less then 2:00 (Two minues) Enemies: Necrogiant, Zombie Warrior Elite (The ones in the Catacombs) Difficulty: 2/5 Necrogiant isn't as hard as you'd expect, don't worry. So yeah, you spawn in some giant courtyard, and HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! See that giant dude who's stomping around?? That's the boss! Get in close to his ass and start to shotgun him. Try to avoid hunting the ammo down- This wastes time. If you go for some ammo, at least try to be shooting Necrogiant as you move. Any weapon damages him, but you need to be close to hit him with the shotgun. If you've gotten all of the cards thus far, they'll come in handy soon. Some Zombie Elites start to spawn, too, and they don't drop souls. (This is to avoid grinding for souls to get a Demon Morph, as these are endlessly-spawned) When the boss' health starts to get low, he'll rip the chains free! When the animation of him tearing the chains stops and he starts to move again, LET LOOSE WITH YOUR CARDS. If you have at least Haste and Time Bonus, this boss will fall in seconds. Since the world moves slower, so does the boss, and the time. You move slower too, but it's a lot easier to damage and dodge his attacks. In case you're wondering, Necrogiant attacks by either trying to walk on you, or summoning spikes to attack you. When he tears his chains off, he gets a mega attack, in which a giant tornado appears. It's fucking hard as hell to dodge, so throwing your cards down is the best way to deal with it. So yeah, keep unloading on him. If your cards run out before he's finished, then don't worry. He should be nearly dead. Also, be sure you don't focus on the Zombie Elites- they're there to distract you. Once the boss dies, you get a Demon Morph. Blow the boss' corpse away (It's funny as fuck to watch)! Then the level ends and the score board appears. If you focused on Necrogiant, and used your cards during the second phase, you should have beaten him well under the time limit. Tarot Card- Blessing (Silver) You get 50 extra hit points. This is a nice card- 50 extra HP at the start of the level? Yes please. However, once you lose those HP, they're gone for the rest of the level. I'll explain what that means much later, when you get the enhanced version of this card. But still, keep this card. It's nice for a bit. And with that, the first chapter is complete! Level Walkthrough - Proof you actually don't need the cards to beat the level under the time limit. Also, Trauma mode. We'll get to that MUCH later! No secrets in this level. FOR CHAPTER 2 MISSIONS, GO HERE. Category:Blog posts